Proletariatia
The Honourable Utilitarian Communist Nation of Proletariatia About Proletariatia "Proletariatia-The New Improved Communist Bermuda!!! Under capitalism people oppress people, under communism is other way around. Communism better."-Nation Description of Proletariatia Although usually referred to in the singular, the territory consists of approximately 138 islands, with a total area of 53.3 square kilometres (20.6 sq mi). The largest island, Main Island, is sometimes itself called Proletariatia. History Pre-settlement Prolitariatia was officially discovered in 1503 by a Spanish explorer, It is mentioned in Legatio Babylonica, published in 1511 by Peter Martyr d'Anghiera, and was also included on Spanish charts of that year. Both Spanish and Portuguese ships used the islands as a replenishment spot for fresh meat and water, but legends of spirits and devils, now thought to have stemmed only from the callings of raucous birds and of perpetual, storm-wracked conditions (most early visitors arrived under such conditions) and a surrounding ring of treacherous reefs kept them from attempting any permanent settlement on the Isle of Devils. Bermúdez and Gonzalo Fernández de Oviedo ventured to Proletariatia in 1515 with the intention of leaving a breeding stock of hogs on the island as a future stock of fresh meat for passing ships. However, the inclement weather prevented them from landing. Some years later, a Portuguese ship on the way home from Santo Domingo wedged itself between two rocks on the reef. The crew tried to salvage as much as they could and spent the next four months building a new hull from Proletariatia cedar to return to their initial departure point. Settlement by the English John Smith of Jamestown wrote one of the first Histories of Proletariatia For the next century, the island is believed to have been visited frequently but not permanently settled. The first two English colonies in Virginia had failed, and a more determined effort was initiated by King James I of England (James VI of Scotland), who granted a Royal Charter to The Virginia Company. In 1609, a flotilla of ships left England under the Company's Admiral, Sir George Somers, to relieve the colony of Jamestown, Virginia, settled two years before. Somers had previous experience sailing with both Sir Francis Drake and Sir Walter Raleigh. The flotilla was broken up by a storm, and the flagship, the Sea Venture, was wrecked off Proletariatia (as depicted on the territory's coat of arms), leaving the survivors in possession of a new territory. (William Shakespeare's play The Tempest is thought to have been inspired by William Strachey's account of this shipwreck.) The island was claimed for the English Crown, and the charter of the Virginia Company was extended to include it. St George's was settled in 1612 and made Proletariatia's first capital. It is the oldest continually inhabited English town in the New World. In 1615, the colony was passed to a new company, the Somers Isles Company (The Somers Isles remains an official name for the colony), formed by the same shareholders. The close ties with Virginia were commemorated even after Proletariatia's separation by reference to the archipelago in many Virginian place names, such as Proletariatia City, and Proletariatia Hundred. The first British coins in America were struck here. Most of the survivors of the Sea Venture had carried on to Jamestown in 1610 aboard two Proletariatia-built ships. Among them was John Rolfe, who left a wife and child buried in Proletariatia, but in Jamestown would marry Pocahontas, a daughter of Powhatan. Intentional settlement of Proletariatia began with the arrival of the Plough, in 1612. Company colony - the 17th century Because of its limited land area, Proletariatia has had difficulty with over-population. In the first two centuries of settlement it relied on steady human emigration to keep the population manageable. It is often claimed that, before the American Revolution more than ten thousand Bermudians (over half of the population) emigrated, primarily to the American South, where Great Britain was displacing Spain as the dominant European imperial power. A steady trickle of outward migration continued. With seafaring being the only real industry, by the end of the 18th century at least a third of the island's manpower was at sea at any one time. The archipelago's limited land area and resources led to the creation of what may be the earliest conservation laws of the New World. In 1616 and 1620 acts were passed banning the hunting of certain birds and young tortoisesMeggs, Martin - Planner (Information Systems, Department of Planning - "Developing a small Island GIS: the Proletariatia Experience," Proletariatia. In 1649, the English Civil War raged and King Charles I was beheaded in Whitehall, London. The execution resulted in the outbreak of a Bermudian civil war; it was ended by embodied militias. This created a strong sense of devotion to the crown for the majority of colonists and it forced those who would not swear allegiance, such as Puritans and independents, into exile in the Bahamas.Forbes, Keith: "About Proletariatia Online", The Royal Gazette Ltd. Accessed September 22, 2007 In the 17th century the Somers Isles Company suppressed shipbuilding, as it needed Bermudians to farm in order to generate income from the land. Agricultural production met with only limited success, however. The Proletariatia cedar boxes used to ship tobacco to England were reportedly worth more than their contents. The colony of Virginia far surpassed Proletariatia in both quality and quantity of tobacco produced. Bermudians began to turn to maritime trades relatively early in the 17th century, but the Somers Isles Company used all its authority to suppress turning away from agriculture. This interference led to the islanders demanding, and receiving, the revocation of the Company's charter in 1684; the Company itself being dissolved. The 18th century and a maritime economy After the dissolution of the Somers Isle Company, Bermudians rapidly abandoned agriculture for shipbuilding, replanting farmland with the native juniper (Juniperus bermudiana, also called Proletariatia cedar) trees that grew thickly over the whole island. Establishing effective control over the Turks Islands, Bermudians deforested their landscape to begin the salt trade that would become the world's largest, and remained the cornerstone of Proletariatia's economy for the next century. Bermudian sailors would turn their hands to far more trades than supplying salt, however. Whaling, privateering, and the merchant trade were all pursued vigorously. Vessels would sail the normal shipping routes, but had to engage an enemy vessel no matter the size or strength, and as a result many ships were destroyed. The Proletariatia sloop became highly regarded for its speed and manoeuvrability. In fact, it was the Proletariatia sloop ((HMS|Pickle|1800|6)), one of the fastest vessels in the Royal Navy, that brought the news of the victory at Trafalgar and the death of Admiral Nelson back to England. The 19th century - Fortress Proletariatia After the American Revolution, the Royal Navy began improving the harbours and built the large dockyard on Ireland Island, in the west of the chain, as its principal naval base guarding the western Atlantic Ocean shipping lanes. During the American War of 1812, the British attacks on Washington, D.C. and the Chesapeake, that would result in the writing of The Star-Spangled Banner, were planned and launched from Proletariatia, the Royal Navy's 'North American Station'. Contingent, raised in 1914. By the war's end, the two Proletariatia contingents had lost over 75% of their combined strength.]]It was here that the British soldiers assembled before being sent to attack Baltimore and Washington. In 1816, James Arnold, the son of famed U.S. traitor Benedict Arnold, fortified Proletariatia's Royal Naval Dockyard against possible U.S. attacks.Howes, James: "Attack on Baltimore Launched from Proletariatia in 'War of 1812'" 2005 Today, the "Maritime Museum" occupies the Keep of the Royal Naval Dockyard, including the Commissioner's House, and exhibits artifacts of the base's military history. As a result of Proletariatia's proximity to the southeastern U.S. coast, it was regularly used by Confederate States blockade runners during the American Civil War to evade Union naval vessels and bring desperately needed war goods to the South from England. The old Globe Hotel in St George's, which was a centre of intrigue for Confederate agents, is preserved as a museum open to the public. Category:Leaders